Joseph Birdsong Fanfiction
by IWriteWeirdFanfiction
Summary: A horribly written story. It's about Joseph Birdsong and Louis Tomlinson. It's a bad summary for an even worse story. Purposefully written like a fourteen year old.


Author's Note: Well, this is it.

I'm going in. Tell my family that I love them. Just kidding, I obviously I hate everyone if I'm writing this. (Written in one sitting without editing or really without giving a shit about proper writing or life in general. Surprisingly, I wrote this while sober. I'll fix that later.)

* * *

Joseph Birdsong spilled wine onto his cardigan and swore.

Louis Tomlinson giggled from across the room. "You're so dramatic, Joey." Louis sat upon Joe's bed, half-assing an attempt to play Joe's bedazzled ukulele.

Joe sighed with frustration as he stood up from his computer chair. "You're dad was dramatic last night," he weakly retorted.

Louis smirked and suddenly the off-key tunes he was playing on the ukulele transformed into coherent melodies. Joe recognized the song as "Slow" by Kylie Minogue.

"I didn't know you liked that song," Joe stated.

"I heard you singing the lyrics to yourself when you were blogging after we..." Louis' voice trailed off. He laughed softly as he remembered the second time he and Joe had sex. He snapped back into reality. "Sorry, I got caught up in a memory." Joe could see a small spark in Louis' eyes.

"Want to make another memory," Joe invited.

Louis smiled seductively. He set the ukulele aside and stood up. Louis bit his lower lip and strode lithely over to Joseph.

Joseph instinctively rose one hand to place behind Louis' neck, bringing him into brief, teasing kisses. The other hand gently ran down Louis' chest.

Louis' hands ran across Joe's sides before wrapping around his lover's back, pulling their bodies together.

Louis' kisses began to lead away from Joe's lips down to his neck. Joe let out soft moans, blushing slightly as he felt one of Louis' hands lower down from his back to his ass.

Joe was becoming so entranced by Louis' gentle, but familiar touches that he almost didn't hear it when Louis said, "Mind if I play some music?"

Joe's disappointment showed as the One Direction member pulled away from their moment. Louis plugged in his iPod, and the original version of "Slow" began playing.

Louis made up for the brief moment apart by gently pressing Joe's back against the wall and firmly placing his lips on Joe's.

Joe's arms wrapped around Louis' neck as he deepened the kiss.

Louis almost couldn't resist smiling at Joe's passionate kisses. The couple stayed like this for a while, only being interrupted by occasional playful laughs and moans.

Louis changed pace and took Joe by surprise as he firmly lifted his lover's legs to wrap around his waist. He began grinding his crotch into Joe's and took complete control of their kisses. As Joe felt Louis' growing erection rubbing into his own, only separated by their clothing, he broke the kiss, placing his head against Louis' shoulder.

Louis took this as a signal to carry Joe over to the bed. He laid Joseph on the bed, and then took off his shirt and pants. Joseph followed Louis' example and relieved himself of his own clothing. Louis, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, crawled over the love of his life, his hand running over Joseph's erection.

Joseph moaned as Louis continued to rub his dick. Louis' hand pulled away only briefly to pull off Joseph's underwear.

Louis returned to jerking Joe off, speeding his pace.

"Louis, I'm going to-" Joe managed to get out.

The hand moved away from his erection just before he orgasmed.

Louis' lips met his briefly before he heard Louis say, "Not yet. I want to have my way with you, Joey."

Joe saw Louis finally take off his own boxers and drop them by the bed. Louis' positioned his ass over Joe's hips and began grinding his ass into Joe's erection, causing to Joe to exhale with pleasure.

Louis changed his pace, keeping Joe at the brink of orgasm for as long as possible. Eventually, Louis lifted himself off of Joe's hips and leaned forward, his mouth next to Joe's ear. "Where is the lube?"

Joe quickly leaned over to the nightstand by his bed, opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a bottle of lube. Louis' roughly snatched the bottle from Joe with one hand, the other hand pushing him back down to the bed.

Louis opened the bottle of lube, pouring out an indiscriminate amount of lube over his fingers. He turned around on the bed, allowing Joe to see his ass. He balanced himself on one hand as he began slowly, playfully prodding at his own hole. Suddenly, he shoved two fingers into his ass, arching his back with pleasure. He loosened his own hole for a few minutes, allowing the excess lube from his fingers to drip down and land on and around Joe's hard cock.

Thoroughly prepared, Louis turned around again to face Joe, his hands spreading the many drops of lube onto Joe's erection.

Louis positioned himself over Joe's throbbing cock, pretending to slowly lower himself onto Joe, before roughly slamming his ass down onto the shaft. The pair moaned loudly as Joe's length filled Louis' ass. Joe saw Louis lean back and balance himself, allowing Joe a full view of Louis' well built body. Louis moaned as he began riding Joe roughly, his dick smacking against Joe's stomach.

Joe saw white spots, the pleasure of having Louis being almost too much. A fiery pressure was building within him.

Louis noticed Joe's desperation to cum growing and reacted accordingly. He clenched his muscles around Joe's dick, but slowed his pace, teasing the man writhing in pleasure beneath him.

Joe felt the need to cum overpowering him. "Louis, I'm going to-"

Louis moaned his he felt Joe release inside of him, the warmth in his ass becoming too much for him to handle.

"J-Joe!" Louis yelled out, his cum releasing all over Joe's chest.

The pair panted in exhaustion for a few moments after their climax. Louis pulled himself off of Joe, and lay next the blogger, whispering in a low tone, "Next time, I'm fucking you senseless."


End file.
